gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
HG-02R Rick-Do Gyanko
The HG-02R Rick-Do Gyanko is a Gunpla appearing in Gundam Build Fighters: Battlogue. A variation of the HG-01 Hyper Gyanko that uses the appearance of the MS-09R Rick Dom, it is built by Tateo Sazaki. Technology & Combat Characteristics Rick-Do Gyanko is a costume variation of the Hyper Gyanko.P-Bandai HG 1/144 Rick-Do Gyanko model kit manual As implied by its name, the Gunpla’s motif is based on the Rick Dom and it also incorporates characteristics of the ground-use MS-09B Dom. Taking to heart an advice from a veteran Gunpla builder that the YMS-15 Gyan is not everything, this is the first time Tateo (a member of the Gyan loving Sazaki family) used a motif other than the Gyan. There is also significant compatibility between the Rick Dom, a heavy mobile suit, with Tateo’s sister, Kaoruko Sazaki whose image is the basis for the Hyper Gyanko. The abilities of the Rick-Do Gyanko are in stark contrast to that of the Gyan based Hyper Gyanko. It has improved firepower and output, as well as enhanced mobility for use in ground combat and for combat in or out of the atmosphere. The Rick-Do Gyanko specializes in attack and evasion, and can maneuver in ways that is unimaginable from its appearance. It is sure to impress all with its cute potential as a combat type Gunpla’Cos Heroine. Armaments ;*Giant Bazooka :A large scale, solid shell, heavy weapon that is synonymous with the Dom. The Rick-Do Gyanko is powerful enough to wield this weapon with ease. Thanks to the use of the long bazooka arm units on the Gunpla’s back, the giant bazooka and the beam bazooka can be moved independently at the same time. ;*Beam Bazooka :A powerful beam weaponry used by some Rick Doms during the One Year War. Though it has issues such as the time it takes for charging its power, it has high particle filling rate and can fire a deadly blast. ;*Heat Saber :Unlike a beam saber, the blade of this close combat weapon is heated to melt and cut through the opponent. Combined with the Rick-Do Gyanko’s power, the heat saber can also be used as a terrifying blunt weapon capable of striking and easily knocking the opponent out. Stored on the back when not in use. ;*Diffuse Beam Gun :Installed on the Rick-Do Gyanko’s left breast, Tateo positioned it there to stay true to the Dom’s design. This weapon deals little damage, but is useful for blinding the opponent. Equipment ;*Dom Cap :A cute cap shaped like the Dom’s head, it has an auxiliary mono-eye sensor for tracking the opponent. History The Rick-Do Gyanko is Tateo’s first Gunpla in which he chose a motif other than the Gyan, prompting the Gyan loving Sazaki family to hold an emergency family meeting. After many hours of discussion, they reached the conclusion that it is fine as the Rick Dom (the Rick-Do Gyanko’s motif) is made by the same Zimmad Company that is behind the Gyan. Picture Gallery HGBF-Rick-Do Gyanko.jpg|HGBF 1/144 HG-02R Rick-Do Gyanko (P-Bandai exclusive; 2018): box art Notes & Trivia Reference Gallery hhib34-1.png hhib34-2.png hhib34-3.png References External links